Sher' Père Noël
by EssSi
Summary: OS de Noël . : . Le matin du 25 décembre, au 221B Baker Street. ! SPOILERS ! sur les saisons 1 à 3 . : .


_**disclaimer :**__ La série « Sherlock » de la BBC a été créée par Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat, d'après les personnages de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Fanfic écrite gratuitement, lisible gratuitement et qui ne peut générer aucun revenu._

**genre :** family fluff ** ** **thème :** Noël

Ce one-shot est dédié à Léo Poldine… que je ne connais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam ! Pourtant, je suis très heureuse de lui offrir cette fic comme cadeau de Noël, dans le cadre de l'événement Secret Santa organisé par le Forum Francophone de ce site. J'espère qu'il lui plaira ainsi qu'aux autres fans de « Sherlock » car j'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Bonne lecture et merci !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sher' Père Noël<strong>

Quoi qu'elle fasse, Mary n'arrivait pas à l'attraper. Elle, un ex-agent de la C.I.A. et ancienne tueuse à gages, se faisait mener par le bout du nez par sa propre fille de cinq ans ! Chaque fois qu'elle parvenait à l'acculer dans un coin, dès qu'elle ouvrait grands les bras pour la cueillir, la petite réussissait toujours à lui filer entre les pattes !

Quand celle-ci s'était plainte d'avoir froid, Mary lui avait répondu avec gourmandise : « Viens te réchauffer dans les bras de maman ! » Mais l'enfant avait trouvé bien plus amusant de courir d'un bout à l'autre de la rue pour échapper à ses embrassades.

Très vite, Mary s'était prise au jeu. "Elle se réchauffera aussi bien comme ça !" avait-elle réalisé.

Il fallait bien avouer que l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait tout Londres en ce matin du 25 décembre 2019 les avait tous surpris au réveil. L'enfant, pour qui c'était le premier Noël blanc, s'était précipitée au-dehors en pyjama et pantoufles avant d'avoir pu en être empêchée. À présent, son rire clair et franc égayait tout Baker Street.

. : * : .

John sortit du 221B emmitouflé comme un Inuit.

― Mets au moins des gants, suggéra-t-il à sa fille quand elle passa en coup de vent sous son nez.

Mais son ton était dépourvu d'autorité : il ne pouvait jamais rien lui imposer. « Quel papa gâteau ! » le raillait gentiment une Mary attendrie. « Tu te ramollis… » le tannait Sherlock à la moindre occasion.

John posa un pied sur le trottoir… et manqua s'étaler de tout son long. Maudites chaussures de montagne à crampons ! Il se rattrapa comme il put à la rambarde, se retrouvant à demi affalé dans la poudreuse.

À ce moment, une mini tornade en profita pour s'engouffrer par la porte du 221B en poussant un long cri (« J'ai froid ! ») qui resta suspendu dans son sillage.

― Alors, mets des gants…, geignit de nouveau John en tentant de se relever tant bien que mal, empêché par l'épaisseur des couches de vêtements qu'il portait.

Il lâcha soudainement l'appui auquel il s'agrippait, l'air horrifié. Mary, remarquant son subit changement d'expression, se précipita vers lui, au bord de la panique.

― Qu'y a-t-il, John ?

Mais son époux ne répondit rien car il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser complètement : sa fille ne s'était pas précipitée tout droit chez madame Hudson pour se réchauffer au coin du feu, un grand bol de chocolat chaud entre les mains. Non, elle avait filé sans hésiter à l'étage.

Droit chez Sherlock Holmes.

. : * : .

L'ennemi surgit en faisant autant de raffut que la Garde Royale sur le pavé du Palais de Buckingham. Il fit irruption sans hésiter dans son appartement et sauta à pieds joints sur _son_ fauteuil en répétant à l'envi : « J'ai froid ! J'ai froid ! »

La fille de John et Mary faisait un ennemi bien chétif, il est vrai, mais Sherlock, toujours avisé, se fit la réflexion suivante : "Petite mais extrêmement bruyante et remuante = coriace mais pas invincible."

Il n'avait pas décroché de son ordinateur depuis trois quarts d'heure, mais les craquements inquiétants de son fauteuil subissant chaque assaut bondissant le poussèrent à jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son écran.

Il marmonna :

― Tu n'avais qu'à t'habiller chaudement avant de sortir.

― Papa a déjà dit ça ! répondit insolemment la fillette avant de prendre le pauvre vieux fauteuil en pitié.

Elle s'était surtout rendue compte qu'il était particulièrement difficile de parler en faisant du trampoline. Assise tranquillement, elle retrouva vite son souffle. "Enfin !" pensa avec soulagement Sherlock en envisageant presque de louer le Seigneur pour ce calme retrouvé. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction… qui fut écourté par un regain d'activité de la mini tornade : la fillette s'était précipitée sur une chaise pour mieux regarder au-dehors.

― Il neige ! s'extasia-t-elle.

― Ce n'est pas la première fois, lui fit remarquer posément le terre-à-terre Sherlock Holmes.

Mais en réalité, absorbé par la rédaction de son nouveau blog, lui non plus n'avait jusque-là pas noté le ballet des flocons qui s'était remis à tomber après l'entrée fracassante de la petite.

― Mais il neige ! insista-t-elle.

― Tu te rends compte que certaines de tes réponses n'ont pas de sens ? lui lança le détective en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son écran.

L'enfant se tourna vers lui pour lui adresser un éclatant sourire édenté, si éblouissant qu'il leur fit plisser les yeux. Sherlock s'abrita derrière son écran comme un M.P.T.S.U. derrière son bouclier.

― C'est froid ici, tonton Sher' !

Les doigts de Sherlock dérapèrent sur le clavier.

― Comment ça ? protesta-t-il.

― Ici ! répéta la petite fille en désignant le tapis sous ses pieds nus.

Elle était descendue de son perchoir et se tenait à présent au milieu du salon. Sherlock mit un temps pour comprendre qu'elle parlait de l'appartement et non de ses petons. Ah bon, il faisait froid chez lui ? Plongé dans son blog sur les pollens de l'ouest du Pays de Galles, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de cela non plus.

― On ne dit pas « c'est froid » mais « il fait froid ».

― Il fait froid ici, tonton Sher' ! cria la fillette avec une moue contrariée.

"Perspicace, la gamine" admit le détective. Mais Sherlock se souvint que ce n'était pas pour une question de grammaire qu'il avait protesté.

Il quitta son siège et alla déplier un plaid tout neuf, rouge et vert, qu'il jeta sur la fillette. Ensevelie sous la laine bien chaude de mouton irlandais, elle tenta de s'en extirper en riant joyeusement à ce nouveau jeu. Sherlock, qui observait d'un œil d'anthropologue la petite s'agiter là-dessous pour trouver la sortie, rouspéta :

― Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

― Pas comment ? demanda une nouvelle voix.

John et Mary, qui avaient discrètement suivi l'échange cachés sur le palier, s'étaient décidés à entrer dans l'appartement.

La petite fille, reconnaissant la voix de son père, émergea instantanément de sous le plaid et se jeta dans ses bras en riant de bonheur.

― Oui, pas comment ? demanda à son tour Mary, pleine de malice. Pas « tonton » ou pas « Sher' » ?

― L'un et l'autre, maugréa l'inflexible limier sociopathe.

Mais en disant cela, il avait ramassé la petite couverture de laine et en avait recouvert les épaules de sa filleule, si délicatement qu'elle ne s'en rendit pas compte.

― Il fait chaud ici, reconnut moelleusement la fillette en se blottissant davantage dans les bras de son père, qui s'était défait de tous ses manteaux et pullovers pour ne conserver que le jumper offert par Mary.

― Oui, ma chérie, il fait _chaud_ ici, répéta John en la serrant un peu plus dans le plaid aux couleurs préférées de sa fille.

Il jeta un coup d'œil complice à Mary qui haussa les épaules, résignée. "Il n'admettra jamais que c'est son cadeau de Noël" soupira intérieurement John, habitué dans ce genre de situation au mutisme de Sherlock et à l'échange silencieux de regards éloquents avec son épouse.

Il fixa un regard intensément chaleureux et empli de gratitude sur le dos de son meilleur ami – dans une tentative désespérée de voir ses sentiments l'atteindre – qui s'affairait à préparer le thé pour cinq. Sherlock Holmes était lui aussi chaleureux. Enfin, à sa manière.


End file.
